


路途

by narraci



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 20:45:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15299679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narraci/pseuds/narraci
Summary: Steve陷入一个不醒的梦境。





	路途

**Author's Note:**

> 算个复3后的AU。

“你应该告诉他。”巴基靠在后座说。

“为什么是我？”山姆干巴巴地问，目光看着车窗外。

“因为你是干这行的？”巴基理直气壮地说，还挺没素质地踹了椅背一脚。

“你是他最好的朋友？”山姆不甘示弱。

巴基有一会儿没说话，“总得有人告诉他洛基死了。”

驾驶座似乎突然变得烫了起来，山姆不安地扭动，“那也没一定，我是说，我们只是听索尔这么说，不是吗？我们并没有真的见到洛基‘死掉’。”

“索尔是他哥哥，兄弟一般不会搞错这种事情的。”巴基皱着眉说。

“听说只是收养的。”山姆盯着玻璃说。

“他在这里是找不到洛基的。”巴基也看向车窗外。

窗外是栋高大的建筑，外表贴着金箔和五颜六色的灯泡，建造者显然想让它“显得”富丽堂皇，但实际效果有些出人意料。“赌场”两个字的霓虹灯在屋顶的部分使劲闪闪发亮。

“这是第几个赌场了？”山姆问。

“第七个，我们还去了三个游乐园，四家酒店，不太正经的那种，十家银行，这是第七家赌场，”巴基回答，他停了一顿，露出痛苦的表情，“他不应该碰到这种事，应该有人告诉他的。”

山姆深深叹了口气，“要我说，我们再去一家赌场，一家游乐园，一家银行，一家不怎么正经的酒店，然后我们就告诉他，我们一起。”最后几个字山姆说得斩钉截铁不容反驳。

巴基不再出声，算是妥协了。

 

每天都一模一样，巴基起床，洗漱，对着镜子刮胡子。史蒂夫现在任胡子随意生长了，头发也是一样，要不是山姆看着他，史蒂夫连脸可能也不洗了。巴基觉得他有责任要把生活控制在一定的规律里，以免史蒂夫彻底崩塌——这是山姆说的，有些时候他觉得他可以稍许听听山姆的话，毕竟他好像有个专业证书还是什么的。

等吃完旅馆供应的凉透的早饭，他们就会坐进车里，开始一天的旅途。在山姆特意安排下，他们刻意减少了史蒂夫开车的机会，就连巴基握方向盘的时间都比史蒂夫长，这对山姆的神经不啻是个挑战。

但史蒂夫变得心不在焉，他的目光常常穿过高速公路两边的茫茫荒野与群山，寻找诡计之神的踪迹。山姆和巴基轮流在副驾驶上时刻准备和史蒂夫抢方向盘，这不是个容易的活儿。

土黏在他们的皮肤上，结了厚厚的一层。

他们会在加油站停下吃饭，他们还都是通缉犯，不想太高调，到了晚上便风尘仆仆地钻入检查证件不仔细的旅馆。这都是为了山姆，他没法像史蒂夫和巴基那样不停歇地连轴转，史蒂夫对此没有任何怨言。史蒂夫需要休息，需要停下。

 

他们在摩天轮下找到了洛基。

这是巴基和山姆约定的那个“再一家游乐园”。

黑发的神坐在长椅上吃着甜筒。

巴基和山姆都警惕起来，很多恐怖故事发生在游乐园里，他们不会对看似无害的摩天轮掉以轻心。

史蒂夫径直走到洛基面前，他的头发乱糟糟的，长到披在肩上。

“索尔需要你。”

史蒂夫只说了这五个字。好像他长途跋涉，不吃不喝，不洗不睡，只为了说这五个字。他呼吸。巴基能听出他松了口气。

巴基也松了口气，山姆探询地看着巴基，直到巴基点了点头，于是山姆也松了口气。

神抬头，看向人类，人类们，松开手，甜筒掉在地上，奶油溅了几滴在神的裤管上。

神也要穿裤子啊。巴基想。

随后刮起了风。

“他不需要我。”

洛基的声音自风中传来。

神发怒了。

史蒂夫站在原地没有动，眉头都没有皱一下。巴基和山姆也牢牢地站在史蒂夫身后。

风越来越大，摩天轮上挂着的座舱也猛烈摇晃起来，山姆渐渐站不稳了，他的脚移动了，他耸起肩膀随时要展开翅膀，巴基伸手按住了他的肩头。

沙子伴随着风一起来了，呼啸着一拥而上，巴基把山姆往后拖了些，山姆抵御不了这些沙子，砸在皮肤上生疼，想沿着所有缝隙往里钻。砂砾很快盖住了他们的脚面，然后是膝盖，他们无法再移动了。

史蒂夫没有选择行动，巴基和山姆便也沉默着，若是史蒂夫动了，他们便会冲上去，他们不在乎是否与神为敌。

“索尔需要你。”史蒂夫又说了一遍，声音几乎被淹没在沙暴里。

沙子旋转着显出了洛基的身形。

“他没死。”沙子开口说。

“他快要死了。”史蒂夫说。

“他不是请我回去继承王位的对吧？”说完沙子似乎有些后悔，砂砾畏缩着散开又被聚拢。

听着像是沙的哀鸣。

砂砾聚成的身形突然“看向”巴基和山姆。

“他知道吗？”沙子问。

巴基想要撒谎，他不想告诉洛基真相。

没等他开口，洛基就从巴基的表情得出了结论，“他不知道，他没意识到。”

洛基从沙中走出来，头发梳得整整齐齐，穿着一身笔挺的黑色西装，巴基注意到洛基的裤管干干净净的。洛基拿着一根权杖，权杖上光秃秃的，没有装饰。

神走到史蒂夫面前，伸出三根手指按在史蒂夫的额头与太阳穴，洛基打量了史蒂夫好一会儿。

“醒来。”洛基轻轻地说。

世界在一瞬间动摇了，地面出现了裂缝，又迅速地合拢，假装什么都没有发生过。

史蒂夫掩盖在胡子后的表情流露出一丝惊恐，随即是恍然，“不，”他说，“不。”

“还不到时候，我还没有力量，”洛基闭上眼睛，怒气浮上他的脸庞，“我会回去的，不是现在……”

史蒂夫想回头去看巴基和山姆，但他的脸被洛基按住了。

“醒来，”洛基又说了一遍，语气强硬，“现在索尔需要你……等我回来的时候……”

史蒂夫的背影黯淡了些，他要屈服了，他努力地想要回头。

巴基看向洛基的身后，娜塔莎皱着眉头不赞同地看着他们，“傻男孩”，巴基几乎都能听见她的声音了，他觉得山姆也看见了，因为山姆和他同时往后缩了一下。

就这样吧，巴基想，这样就可以了。他点了点头，他的眼角瞄到山姆也点了点头。

史蒂夫和娜塔莎一起消失了。

巴基早就奇怪，小个子怎么能这么固执，他永不倒下的力量是从何而来。

洛基站在原地良久，用一无所有的权杖砸了砸地。

“你们给他造了这个世界，让他无法回去。”洛基冷冰冰地说。

“他想要找你。”山姆说。

“他想要什么，你们就给他什么吗？”洛基问，脸上的表情很是奇怪，大约是惊讶自己怎么会说这种话。

巴基想大概只有他和山姆两个傻子会担心史蒂夫也会有崩塌的一天，史蒂夫总是照应着他们，他们也想要照应史蒂夫一下，把神给他召唤过来。

洛基摇了摇头，“你们也滚。”

消失前巴基一把抓住了山姆，他们一起去了同一个地方。


End file.
